The Hunger Gods
by PatrickStorm
Summary: A cross between Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games! Katniss finds out some very interesting things about herself on reaping day. Percy's life gets even crazier! Please read and Review!
1. An Intro

************************

********************************

HEY all! So this is my first FF story! Yay! Since I couldn't decide what story to do, I combined them. Woo! Ok, so Panem and the U.S. kinda exist at the same time since I had to do it for story purposes. oh well. anyways, please read and review! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games. :(

********************************

P.S.- The Last Olympian DID happen, but not some didn't die!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I hopped out the car and said goodbye to my mom. Camp Half-Blood lied ahead. I couldn't wait to see everyone, girlfriend, Annabeth, my friends, Nico and Thalia. The summers were always great. No school, only the home feeling of camp. I walked passed Thalia's tree and into the camp where I quickly went to the big house to meet Chiron. I found him in talking to Annabeth and Nico. She noticed me first and ran to hug me, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

She finally let go and we walked over to Chiron and my homeboy, Nico di Angelo. "How's it goin?" I asked.

"Good, sorta."

"So what were you guys talkin bout?"

"Well, you've heard of Panem's Hunger Games, right?" he asked grimly. I nodded "Their _games_ are actually targeted to kill demigods." Hold up, what did he say? Demigods? Didn't see that one coming!

Annabeth stepped in,"We HAVE to stop them from killing any more."

********************************

******

* * *

**

**Katniss's POV**

It was reaping day again. The capital destroyed all hope of rebellion and the girl on fire had burned out, but now the games were deadlier than ever, if that's even possible. Being that me and Peeta survived the games twice now, we couldn't be sent back in anyway, but it was still torture to see it every year. It was almost time for the reaping, so I got dressed up and walked out side to meet Peeta. He met me in the snow-covered lawn and we began to walk to the square where the reaping would be held.

He sighed and finally broke the silence. "I wonder who the tributes will be this year."

I didn't really feel like talking , so i just gave a simple "Yeah".

"You ok Katniss?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so." Gosh, how can be in a good mood today. _Oh yeah Peeta, I'm just peachy. We're sending two kids to certain death, and I'm just great!_

Besides that though, I had this strange feeling in my gut something would go wrong. I don't know when or what, but I know something big is gonna happen.

**********************************************

* * *

******************

**OK! So what did ya think? lets me know! please ya get a cyber cookie! **


	2. Reaping Day

Hi! I'm back! YAY, Chapter 2! It's a good one! So pleaze READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclamer- I don't own Percy or Hunger Games! :(**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The new mayor, Mayor Sanders, who replaced the previous mayor after the rebellion. He had scruffy, sandy blonde hair and was slightly tall with a light tan. He walked onto the stageb on gave the famous "reaping day speech" at which point zoned out. Blah, Blah, the Capital, blah, rebellion, blah, blah, Hunger Games.

"And now time for the reaping," Uh oh. "Effie please begin."

"Ok. Girls first," she replied in her over-bubbly voice. "The female tribute is Amelia Hawke!" A short girl with short blondish hair slowly walked onto stage. She seemed so fragile, like she could break at any moment. "Any volunteers?" No one spoke up. A long pause chilled the air. "Now, the boys!" She dug around in the bowl and pulled put a slip. "The boy tribute is........"

* * *

**Percy POV**

Me and Percy watched the District 12 reaping from him and his mom's apartment. The girl was Amelia Hawke and by the looks of it, she looked like she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Poor girl, she didn't stand a chance. This Effie girl then started the boys. _Does she have pink hair? Wow. Freak! _"The boy tribute is Charles Beckondorf!" _WHAT? _

I looked at Percy and choked. "I thought he was dead."

"Me too."

* * *

**Peeta POV**

The boy was Charles. I'd never met him or even seen him before and by looking at her expression, neither had Katniss. He looked rugid and tough, and he had a smirk on her face. _You moron. Do you even remotely understand you're probably going to die? _I looked towards Katniss and she was just as confused as I was. Who was this boy?

* * *

**OMG! I'm terrible. Terribly awesome!** **More 2 come! THANKZ! **


	3. Talking to the Tribute

**Hey everyone! This is the third chapter and it's awesome! I'm getting really excited about the next few chapters as the action and drama picks up. So yeah, PLEASE read and review! It only takes a minute and it lets me know what I need to work on. Thanks! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

**Percy POV**

_What in the name of Hades? Charles Beckendorf was KILLED. I saw it with my own eyes. He died on the Princess Andromeda! How in the world did he survive?_

"Percy, how in the name of the gods did Beckendorf not die?"

"I have no clue Annabeth." And I really didn't. I grabbed a drachma out of my backpack, turned on the water faucet, and opened an Iris message with Chrion at camp.

"Percy, my young hero. How have you been? What news do you have on the Hunger Games?"

"Well... We just found out the District 12 tributes."

"And?"

"Charles Beckendorf is alive."

"Beckendorf is alive. Thank the gods! Silena will be so happy."

"Um, Chiron, about that. He is the male tribute." He smile faded.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to wait to tell Sile..." He was cut off by a figure that I couldn't see. It became clearer and I recognized Silena Beauregard, the ex-girlfriend of Beckondorf, who just like us thought he was dead. She began to cry and ran out the Big House. "Percy, I need to go. You have to try and help Beckendorf. I send Nico and Thalia to help you. Goodbye." The Iris message disappeared. Nico and Thalia better hurry.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I watched as the boy, Charles was his name I think, walked on the stage. He didn't look sad. He looked almost like he was confident, cocky even. I'd never seen him before. It was strange because in District 12 everyone knew everyone. I looked around the sea of peopleand it seemed as if no one knew who he was. They were soon swept away to City Hall. I had this strange feeling that I needed to visit him. I mean I had no clue who this stranger was, but I wanted to go visit him. _Ok. I'm officially crazy. No. I'm sure it's just because I was a tribute once. Yeah, that's it. Personal experience._

_**Later That Day... **_

I walked through the winding halls to meet this boy. "Here. You've got five minutes," the peacekeeper annonuced.

"Thanks." He nodded and opened the door. There on the couch sat a boy, a stranger to me, who I felt connected to. "Hi"

"Hello. Do I know you?"

"No. I don't believe so, but I was the tribute two years ago."

"Oh. OK." He seemed to know something I didn't."

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Oh. That's all." I nodded and there was a long pause.

"OK. That's it time's up!" The man came in and pushed me out. Wow. Who was he?

* * *

**OK? So, Wat ya think? Let me know! Review it, please!**


	4. Pita Bread and An Alecto

**OH SNAP! 2 chapters, 1 day! Anyways, this is chapter 4. YAY! I hope you like it! PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_He was very calm. Too calm, but oh well, maybe it's all for show. _I exited the building and immmeadiatly went to find Peeta. I scanned the shrinking crowd to find himsitting on a bench eating a piece of pita bread.**(OH, the irony! I HAD to do it!) **He noticed me and jogged towards to me.

"Hey."

"Hi Peeta."

"How'd it go?" I just shrugged, not really sure what to think. "Anyways, let's go home." I nodded and he led me there trying to comfort me. We had just arrived at my house when I heard a scream.

It came from inside the house. "Mom, Prim!" We raced up the sidewalk and slung the door open to find a HUGE bird thing attacking my mom and sister.

"Where is she?" The hideous thing snarled. My mom flinched. "WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"HEY!" I yelled throwing a glass bowl at it. It shattered when it hit its back. Don't ask me how I did that. It spun around and grinned its yellow teeth at me.

"Hello. Ms. Katniss, I hate to have to do this to you, but it sadly is your turn to die!" _WHAT?_

"HUH? WHAT?"

"DUCK!" Peeta screamed. The door slammed open.

"ALETO! I'll KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Percy POV**

We got there just in time. In time, to find the Alecto trying to, well, kill her. I drew Riptide and Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I then started to save the day, again. One on four, the fury didn't stand a chance. I hit it with Riptide, slicing its ugly head off, and it turned to dust.

"Hi. Mrs. Everdeen, we need to get them out of here NOW!" She nodded, got up, and we walked outside. "Blackjack!"

_"Yeah, boss."_

"Camp Half-Blood!"

_"You got it boss."_

"Don't call me that." And with that, we headed to Camp with two new demigods."

"Where are we going?" The girl asked," Are you taking us to the capital?"

"No. We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood where you'll be safe."

* * *

**WOW! WHATCHA THINK? Any ideas as to the godly parents of PEETA AND KATNISS let me know. SO, yeah. PLEASSSSE Review! Thankz!**


	5. Camp HalfBlood

**Oh snap! Chapter 5! It's so beasty! Yeah so tellz me watcha think! Please read and review!  
Total awesomeness in this chapter and next too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

We were _flying_? On these pegasuses? Oh, they're pegasi. Four kids kidnapped Peeta and me, but they weren't from the capital, so that's good.

"We're here!" The boy yelled over the raging winds. Just then, the pegasus dived straight towards the ground. I screamed in sheer terror. "I'll go find Chiron. Annabeth, Thalia stay here.  
Nico come with me."

"Hi," the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said,"I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia." She pointed to a girl who looked gothic you might see. Thalia nodded.

"Why am I here?"

"Well Katniss," Wow! She knows my name, "You've heard of Greek Mythology, right?"

"Like Gods and Goddesses?"

"Yes. You see they're not myths they're real." WOW! "I bet you one of your parents was killed or went missing."

"Yeah. My dad was killed in a mine explosion."

She shook her head. "No. Actually, your father is one of the gods." Huh? "Yeah. It's pretty shocking, but all of us here are demigods or half-bloods, half human, half god, which is why it's called Camp Half-Blood. You see my mom is Athena, goddes of wisdom and battle strategy."

It was silent then the other girl, Thalia, spoke up. "My father is Zeus, god of lightning and skies. What kind of talents do you have?"

Before I could speak, Percy came running back, yelling, "Chiron said your godly parents is coming tommorow since you're over thirteen and we didn't know about the Hunger Games. I flinched at the name and so did Peeta. _Had he been there the whole? Wait? My father? _

* * *

**SO? What did you think? Please review!**

**Thanks-  
Patrick**


	6. Auhor's Note

**Author's Note: The Nuger Games**

* * *

Wow. Ok, so after a really long hiatus, which I apologize about, I have finally come back to this story. For a while, I had a BAD case of writer's block. Then, I just kinda lost interest and life caught up to me. But anyways, I WILL FINISH THIS!


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Katniss POV******

I woke up the next morning more tired than ever. The previous days seemed like just a blur. I didn't even know what to think. I got up to go find Peeta, but was stopped by the conch. Time for breakfast. Annabeth called me over to sit with her.

"Hey. Sleep good?"

"As good as I can." To be honest I don' think I techinally slept, but we'll kept that to myself.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I remember when..." Her voice trailed off. I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes locked into his and he smiled. No, it wasn't Peeta. Not Percy. Not even Chiron. It was Gale. Gale of all people was here. How could he be here? I thought there was some kind of magical security system like the capital, except no lasers or anything.

"Hey Annabeth."

"And. Oh. What?" She looked up for her plate.

"Why is he here? He shouldn't be here! He'll makee verything more complicated!"

"Oh. Your friend Gale. Quite the personality. Well, when your home was attacked all his family was killed. He had to go somewhere, but weren't gonna bring him here. Still, when we were deciding what to do, we noticed he go see through the mist, which is the magic that keeps mortals from seeing from what we see." Yeah, that still didn't explain anything.

Percy stopped at our table. "Hey Chiron wants to see us." His voice got deadly low. "It's about a prophecy or something." Annabeth's expression fell blank, and she slowly got up to follow him.

**Amelia's POV**

"You look absolutely perfect!" Flara squeeled.

"Don't scare the poor girl Flara," the head designer, Mako warned. "Now let's get you to that arena."

_(A while later...)_

The platform rose and as I reached the top, all I saw was rolling hills leading up to the cornicopia. _Oh boy._


	8. The Royal Family

OMG! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in F.O.R.E.V.E.R., but with school and sports, honestly, this had to take a back seat again. By the way, I have a new story called "Live Like We're Dying", so check it out if you can. Now on with the show, or story. Thanks.

~Patrick

**Katniss POV **

"We're here now." Percy says. Ok. I can honestly say that I won the Hunger Games, but flying is definitely not my forte. I finally open my eyes. "Welcome to Olympus."

"Oh wow. This is more amazing than I thought. Almost as beautiful as the Capital." Note the sarcasm in that.

"Ok Katniss. Peeta." Today you are going to meet the Olympians, and most likely your parents. "Now follow me."

We walk trough the longest hall I have _ever _seen, and then we approach a large carved door. Annabeth and Percy push the doors open revealing what resembles something the President of Panem was probably not worthy of.

A large man if you call him that looks down at us. "Welcome to Olympus!" he booms. "I am Zeus, God of skies and king of the Gods. You are now aware of Greek Gods and their half-mortal offspring." We nod. "You are also aware that the Hunger Games are a plot to kill them all correct." Again we nod. "Well, you two are demigods, and both of your parents are here in this room. I look at the thrones each with a different god seated in them. I wonder which of them could be my parent.

A man in a Greek toga steps forward, well actually they're all wearing them, but whatever. SHE steps forward and shrinks to our size. SHE walks towards Peeta. He scans him and finally speaks, "Peeta, I am your Mother Demeter, Goddes of the Harvest Peeta just stands there in shock. "If you like we may talk somewhere more private," and the two walk off.

A commanding man stands up. "Katniss, I am your Godly parent, Apollo, God of Healing, Music, and Archery."


End file.
